Premières fois
by Bouyachaka
Summary: La première fois qu'il a fait attention à elle, il tenait sa copie entre les mains. La première fois qu'il a été jaloux, il l'avait trouvée avec un autre. La première fois qu'il l'a embrassée, elle l'a rejeté. La première fois qu'elle l'a embrassé, elle pleurait. Et après, c'est devenu une obsession...
1. Prologue

Leçon 1 : Dessinez-moi !

_La première fois qu'il l'a vue... Non. La première fois qu'il a fait attention à elle, il tenait sa copie entre les mains._

O.o.O

La copie est anonyme, bonne sans être exceptionnelle. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Sauf pour ce qui est des griffonnages en marge, réalisés par une main distraite.

Immédiatement, le regard du professeur remonte en haut de la copie, cherchant un nom. Minerva. Minerva McGonagall. Il laisse le patronyme sonner contre sa bouche, cherchant à y associer un visage.

Une septième année, s'il se souvient bien. Calme et discrète. Elle n'avait pas dû voir les dégâts sur son parchemin.

Il prend sa plume, la trempe dans le rouge sang de son encrier et griffonne une annotation :

_"Miss, vous avez un talent certain pour le dessin. Cependant permettez-moi de douter de l'efficacité de votre plume contre un gobelin éventreur."_

_._

* * *

.

Détendu, il entre dans la salle, son sempiternel sourire au coin des lèvres. Les élèves sont plongés dans ce silence qu'il apprécie. Et tant mieux. Après une semaine de cours, leur jeune professeur, quelque peu lunatique est déjà réputé pour ses colères glaciales.

"Commençons par la restitution de vos copies."

Un frémissement d'impatience parcoure la classe de part en part.

"Pas la peine de vous dire que c'est un désastre."

L'espoir, présent encore sur quelques visages, se transforme instantanément en appréhension.

Alors qu'il distribue les copies, lâchant quelques commentaires, l'enseignant se force à retenir ses sourires et même une fois, son rire. Ils étaient tous en train d'apprendre quel impitoyable correcteur il pouvait être. Ce qui est satisfaisant en soi.

Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de Minerva, il ne peut s'empêcher de guetter sa réaction. Assez pauvre, à vrai dire. Elle fronce les sourcils en lisant son appréciation puis sourit en comprenant. Rien de marquant, Tom en est presque déçu..

.

* * *

.

Il est intrigué. Elle l'intrigue. Quelques jours sont passés depuis la dissertation et elle l'intrigue. Elle dessine. Tout le temps. Elle griffonne, elle gribouille, elle charcute le papier de la pointe de sa plume. Il ne sait même pas si elle écoute. Elle est enfermée dans son monde et ne montre rien à personne.

Elle l'intrigue. Elle l'énerve.

"Miss, veuillez me tendre vos notes !"

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, l'inflexible professeur. Sans attendre, il lui arrache le parchemin des mains. Des yeux, des étoiles, des traits, des tourbillons... C'est presque angoissant. Et quelques mots, ici et là. Ses notes de cours. SON cours.

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?!"

Il est sidéré. Il ne comprend rien à ses flèches qui se croisent et partent en tous sens. C'est illisible. Minerva ne dit rien, elle attend qu'il lui rende sa copie. Ce qu'il finit par faire, agacé.

"Vous me ferez le plaisir de me rapporter vos notes, correctement présentées, la semaine prochaine. J'attends les deux premiers chapitres ce soir."

Déjà, elle ouvre la bouche, déjà il la coupe.

"Discussions et retard ne seront tolérés. Ou je vous demanderais ceux de l'année dernière avec !"

Elle le fixe, le regard mauvais.

.

* * *

.

"Monsieur."

Minerva est devant lui et lui tend un paquet de parchemins. Sans un mot, elle les pose sur le bureau et déjà s'éloigne.

Il la rappelle.

"Minerva ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Je vous attends demain en détention pour la suite des chapitres."

Il voit distinctement ses épaules se tendre mais elle ne dit rien. Elle quitte la salle dans un silence assourdissant.

Tom se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, songeur. Elle le hait, c'est évident. Et bientôt, elle le craindrait… mais ce constat ne parvient pas à le satisfaire, encore moins à le réjouir comme il le ferait habituellement. Las, il abandonne sa sombre réflexion et attrape le premier rouleau. La nuit risquait d'être longue...

...

« _Très jolie représentation d'un loup-garou. Permettez-moi juste de souligner que si vous en croisez un, il vous aura croquée avant vous._ »

« _Minerva, je sais que vous aimez dessiner. Mais des fleurs dans un graphique... C'est trop_. »

« _Des petits cœurs maintenant ? Vous me décevez._ »

«_ Miss, si vous cherchez avec tellement d'ardeur un sujet intéressant, dessinez-moi !_ »

« _Minerva... Il fait vraiment peur, cet œil._ »

« _Oui, en effet, cette robe vous irait parfaitement. Mais changez le coloris._ »

…

Quand il laisse enfin tomber sa plume, Tom se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et il ne s'est pas avancé dans ses corrections. Mais Minerva allait devoir recopier ses chapitres... Une nouvelle fois.

.

* * *

.

"Veuillez vous installer, je vous prie."

Fatiguée à l'avance par son ton obséquieux, Minerva se laisse tomber sans élégance sur sa chaise. Tom sourit en voyant l'agacement manifeste de son élève.

"Miss, il ne me semble pas que votre travail fut réalisé avec le sérieux nécessaire. Je vous demanderais donc de le réécrire encore une fois."

Il attend avec impatience l'air outragé de la jeune fille, clairement amusé. Mais elle ne lève pas les yeux vers lui et l'ignore bel et bien en sortant les parchemins de son sac. Son professeur s'en sentirait presque insulté alors qu'il lui rend ses affaires.

"Monsieur ?"

Il se fige alors qu'elle le regarde bien en face, insolente.

"Cela va durer encore longtemps ce petit jeu ?"

Il est étonné. Pire que ça, même.

"Je vous demande pardon ?!"

La voix est déjà glaciale. Minerva, tu n'as pas intérêt à insister... Elle semble le comprendre, fugacement. Elle se tait, se détourne et attrape sa plume. Et d'un coup, Tom n'existe déjà plus. Elle l'a chassé de son monde, comme ça, définitivement.

Il en est presque sonné. Troublé, il rejoint son bureau.

...

_J'ai fini, professeur._

C'est la phrase qui lui brûle la langue mais Minerva se tait. Elle le regarde, penché sur des corrections, le front brouillé de rides précoces. Elle ne comprend pas, c'est un mystère. Et Minerva n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Cet homme est un oxymore à lui tout seul.

Les commentaires sur sa copie sont rieurs et amusants. Et pourtant, il est froid et cassant. Ce n'est pas... Ca ne concorde tout simplement pas. Et ça l'énerve. Minerva n'aime pas ce qui n'est pas clair.

"Avez vous terminé ?"

Il a levé les yeux. Il la voit qui le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui.

- Vous pouvez disposer."

Il la congédie mais pourtant, il ne détourne pas le regard. Ils se regardent face à face. Ils se dévisagent et peut être que Tom s'oublie un peu. Mais ça ne dure pas. Alors Minerva part, Minerva s'éloigne et le laisse à ses corrections et à un bout de papier. Il l'attrape, il le lit.

" _C'est un défi ?_ "

* * *

**Que dire... **

**Déjà, une petite présentation des auteures : Nous sommes deux. L'idée de base vient de moi, je m'en suis ouverte à Romybook, qui m'a aidée. D'abord, en me posant les bonnes questions. Ensuite, en proposant des idées. Enfin, elle a prit part à l'écriture de cette fiction de manière active, en cherchant à l'améliorer sans cesse.**

**Elle est géniale. Elle écrit divinement, elle a un talent incroyable et le plus fou, c'est qu'elle s'est intéressée à cette fiction et à moi pour m'aider dans sa réalisation.**

**Sachez que l'on travaille à deux, déjà sur le scénario ensuite sur l'écriture des chapitres. Je lui envoie mes premiers jets, elle les retravaille, je les remanie à ma convenance et commente son travail. Elle commente le mien et indique ce qui la dérange. Nous en discutons et chacune exprime son point de vue. ****Ainsi, les chapitres sont écrits à deux, nos écritures se mêlent en forment une nouvelle. Et donc, vos reviews feront plaisir aux deux !**

**De plus, elle a commencé une traduction en anglais de cette fiction, c'est bien la première fois que l'on traduit l'une de mes histoires. Elle est géniale, tout simplement.**

**Ensuite, je pense qu'il faut présenter un peu les choses. C'est une histoire d'amour entre Tom Jedusor et Minerva McGonagall. Nous savons bien que Tom n'est pas censé être professeur dans la véritable histoire mais il a brigué le poste après son travail dans l'allée des Embrumes, sans l'obtenir. Dans cette fiction, il l'a eu, seul moyen pour que Minerva et lui se rapprochent. Il faut comprendre que Minerva a sept ans de moins que lui et Romy et moi même répugnions à la vieillir ou à rajeunir Tom. **

**Très bien. Sachez que si nous écrivons cette fiction (je crois bien ne pas me tromper en parlant au nom de Rom') c'est pour l'intéressant cheminement de Tom dans la folie. Nous avons fait une recherche importante en amont pour décider de quoi Tom souffrait, de comment on s'en rendrait compte, de quand... **

**Il est donc inutile de vous dire que cette fiction ne sera pas joyeuse.**

**En espérant vous retrouver pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire. Merci des reviews.**

**Bouya'.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Défi et punitions

Leçon deux : Attention, ça brûle.

_La_ _première fois qu'il arrêta de penser à elle comme à une élève, ce n'était vraiment pas pour les bonnes raisons..._

o.O.o

" C'est un défi ? "

Tom eut un sourire froid. Elle le provoque. Devrait-il y répondre ? Toutes les répliques qu'il avait en tête -et croyez-moi, il en avait beaucoup- ne seraient qu'une faible punition. Ne méritait-elle pas plus ? Après tout, elle joue un jeu dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Et sans règles, encore. C'est donc normal qu'elle s'y brûle.

Il se laisse tomber contre sa chaise, de plus en plus séduit par l'idée. Bien sûr, elle est proche de Dumbledore, tout le monde le sait. Ce serait prendre un risque inconsidéré, au vu de son projet... Cela pourrait tout compromettre. Il pourrait même perdre son travail. Qu'importe, l'occasion est trop belle ! Jamais encore, on ne lui avait proposé un jeu si intéressant.

Certes, la baiser ne serait qu'une façon de se distraire en attendant la suite. Cependant, il s'amuserait. De plus, elle est peut être influente auprès de Dumbledore, elle pourrait même le convaincre de relâcher sa surveillance.

Ne plus avoir ce cher professeur dans les pattes, signifie qu'il pourrait enfin commencer à travailler sérieusement. Et ça, c'est intéressant. Vraiment. Il pourra enfin se lancer dans ses études sans craindre d'être découvert. Il pourrait... Si tous les autres arguments semblent bancals, lui seul justifie ses pulsions.

Et quand son plan le lui permettra, il repartira. À ce moment-là, rien ne l'empêchera d'envoyer son cadavre encore chaud au vieil imbécile avec ses compliments, s'il vous plaît. Ça lui apprendra à toujours lui compliquer la tâche.

Au final il aura une poupée entre les mains, un jouet entre les crocs, une marionnette qui pourra se révéler utile en temps voulu.

Et maintenant, il a un pari à relever... Le jeu vient de s'engager.

.

* * *

.

Il repose sa plume juste à côté du parchemin, à un centimètre, précisément. À gauche. La pointe vers la porte. Mais sa main tremble et elle n'est pas droite. Agacé, le professeur donne un sec coup d'ongle. Voilà. Parfait.

Après un dernier regard, Tom lève enfin les yeux vers son élève en face de lui.

"Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer, miss ?"

Il brandit le mot et Minerva fronce les sourcils.

"Avec tout mon respect, il ne vous était pas destiné, professeur."

Jedusor regarde son bureau, prit d'un doute. Cette plume n'est-elle pas un peu tordue au final ?

"Vraiment ?" l'encourage-t-il distraitement.

"Oui. C'était écrit au professeur Dumbledore."

Tom se fige, un bref instant. Il lève les yeux vers Minerva, intrigué. Il continue d'un ton badin, faussement concentré sur sa plume.

"Au professeur Dumbledore ?"

Merlin. Minerva pince les lèvres, agacée. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire ? D'une voix un peu sèche, elle reprend.

"Oui. Il m'a fait parvenir quelques livres en indiquant que je pourrais presque devenir une animagus. C'est ma réponse, couplée d'une dissertation sur les différentes difficultés d'y parvenir."

Tom se redresse d'un coup, un air calculé de désintérêt sur le visage, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle était donc si proche de son professeur ? Voilà qui allait lui compliquer la tâche. S'il veut l'amener dans son lit sans vagues, il faudra qu'il joue de main de maître.

"Et donc... Si j'eu connaissance de ce mot, cela indique que vous compulsiez votre devoir en pleine détention ?"

Son élève a la bonne grâce de paraître gênée.

"Il se trouve... Que j'avais fini votre demande depuis longtemps.

- Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir signalé ?"

Tom sent un petit rire lui chatouiller la gorge mais il garde prudemment un air neutre. À peu de choses près, la conversation a bien failli lui échapper… mais il vient d'en reprendre le contrôle.

Devant le mutisme de la sorcière, il la congédie sur une dernière parole.

"Étant donné que vos heures de détention ne vous ont pas encore permis de réfléchir à vos actes, j'ose espérer que me rendre dès ce soir, la totalité de vos devoirs et dissertations depuis deux ans portera ses fruits."

Minerva ne réagit pas, comme d'habitude. Elle part juste dans un silence glacial.

.

* * *

.

"Jedusor !"

L'homme s'arrête et attend son collègue.

"Monsieur ?

- Comment allez-vous, Jedusor ?"

Encore ce bavardage inepte. Probablement ce qu'il abhorre le plus chez le vieil homme. Non qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qu'il apprécie chez lui, en même temps…

Pourtant il force ses lèvres à s'incurver dans un sourire avenant.

"Bien monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

Dumbledore lui lance un bref regard et, ignorant délibérément sa question, enchaîne.

"Je suppose que vous allez manger ?

- Vous supposez mal."

Tom n'ajoute rien de plus. Avec un sourire fielleux, il tente tant bien que mal de semer Dumbledore mais le vieil homme ne se laisse pas conter.

"Tom, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez... Quelques différents avec Miss McGonagall."

Oh. C'est ainsi qu'elle rétorque ? Très bien.

"Je crains qu'on ai abusé de votre naïveté, monsieur."

Il n'en croit pas un mot, c'est visible.

"Il me semble pourtant qu'elle est en retenue avec vous tous les soirs depuis bientôt deux semaines.

- Il est vrai, en effet.

- Je ne remets pas en cause vos manières d'enseigner mais il se trouve que cette élève doit préparer les ASPICS. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait...

- Lever la sanction ?

- Ce serait chose envisageable...

- Je crains que non."

Et n'ajoutant rien, Tom plante là un Dumbledore pensif.

.

* * *

.

Ca, il allait le lui payer. Elle le jure devant Merlin, il allait le regretter. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, c'est une promesse.

Sans un mot, elle suit son professeur, sa rage et sa bile ravalées, dissimulées derrière un masque impassible. Elle force ses muscles à se détendre et le souffle court, empêche les mots assassins de franchir ses lèvres. Jedusor l'observe du coin de l'œil, goûtant la douceur névrosée de la vengeance. Et rien parce que ça lui fait plaisir il marche à grands pas, l'obligeant à accélérer.

Mais bien trop tôt, ils arrivent devant son bureau et il stoppe net et se retourne brutalement. D'une main, il ouvre la porte, de l'autre il l'invite à entrer.

"Votre balai."

L'ordre claque, la voix est péremptoire et la main n'acceptera aucune désobéissance. Pourtant, Minerva ne réagit même pas : Elle reste plantée devant lui sans un soupçon d'émotion. Il soupire.

"Votre balai, _s'il vous plaît._"

Elle le hait, elle le hait, elle le hait. D'un geste mécanique, elle lui tend l'objet, ignorant cette envie presque mortelle de le lui lancer à la face. Brûlante de haine mais étouffant sous la cendre, elle est de marbre.

Tom apprécie un bref instant le bois sous ses doigts, réprimant un sourire victorieux. Après tout, Dumbledore a raison : Minerva n'a plus le temps de travailler. Pourquoi en aurait-elle pour les divertissements ?

Il fixe un instant les yeux inexpressifs de son élève. Elle reste devant lui, morne et sans réactions alors que peu à peu, il la dépouille de tout ce qui fait d'elle... Elle.

Après tout, cet acte n'est pas que simple vengeance. Avide qu'il est de tirer un souffle de vie de cette poupée, il allait tout lui confisquer. Il veut tout lui consfisquer. Tout. Absolument tout. Le dessin, le vol, ses amis, tout ce qu'elle aura l'audace de lui montrer, tout ce qu'elle aime. Tout ce qui la caractérise. Il la détruira et enfin, _enfin_, il goûtera à la saveur de sa haine et de son dégoût. Enfin un brasier de révolte brûlera au fond de son regard et il se dépêchera de l'éteindre, de l'étouffer pour l'éternité.

Il la fera céder, lentement et tendrement. Il prendra tout son temps, il ne faut rien gâcher ! Il prendra son temps, il veut profiter. Doucement, il lui enlèvera tous ses repères, ne restera plus que lui. Il sera tout pour elle, son dieu, son maître, son gourou. Elle s'accrochera à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre sa raison vacillante. Et enfin, à ce moment là, il la trahira. Enfin, seulement là, il la tuera.

Salement. Il salira tout en elle, il lui fera l'amour pour mieux la baiser, il l'aimera pour mieux la haïr. Il traînera dans la boue son nom et ses sentiments, il brûlera son corps de pensées obscènes et enchaînera son esprit. Et quand elle le suppliera d'en finir avec elle, il lui arrachera tout ce qu'il lui reste, sa vie et ses forces. N'est-ce pas un tour amusant ? N'est-ce pas une divine punition ?

.

* * *

.

"Mine !"

La jeune fille ne répond même pas. Le... Le cafard. Le CLOPORTE !

"Minerva !"

D'un coup la main ennemie s'abat sur elle et elle fait volte-face vers son agresseur, tremblante de rage.

"Mine ?"

Sa main est sur sa baguette. Dans un sursaut de contrôle, elle la lâche. Lentement.

"Tu viens à l'entraînement ?

- Non."

Son capitaine fronce les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

_Je n'ai plus de balai. _Elle le marmonne du bout des lèvres et enrayant le flot de questions, ajoute :

"Jedusor me l'a confisqué."

McGain semble prêt à hurler. Quoi ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Ah, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, vous m'entendez ? On ne prive pas une équipe de sa meilleure poursuiveuse juste avant un match important ! Ah, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, on va aller tout les deux voir le directeur, non mais ho !

"Non.

- Non ?"

Tom était techniquement dans son droit : Elle aurait dû être en détention avec lui et non sur le terrain. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Cette histoire ridicule devait se finir.

Mais lui n'avait pas accepté. Et maintenant, sa fierté blessée exigeait réparation. La vengeance fera mal.

**Voili, voilouuu ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Personnellement je trouve que ça s'engage très vite entre ces deux là, ce n'était pas prévu au départ mais l'inspiration veut ça xD **

**Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai le chapitre trois déjà écrit mais pas encore corrigé par ma délicieuse Romyyyyy ! Héhé, je l'adore. Faut dire que la concordance de temps j'ai du mal ces temps si ^^ Alors, j'apprécie particulièrement l'aide. (En plus des avis quasi métaphysiques qu'elle me donne sur la tournure de mes phrases xD) Et puis aussi de ses idées, du travail qu'elle a fait sur le scénario avec moi... Enfin, bref, merci ^^ **

**Elle est quasiment la clef de cette fiction, sans elle j'aurais rien écris ^^ D'ailleurs elle est malade, pensez à elle ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MaYa : **Tu me vois ravie que cette fiction te plaise ^^ J'avoue l'apprécier particulièrement aussi.

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire. Merci de vos reviews.**

**BouyAdé.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Provocations et insolences

Leçon 3 : Fuck you, Riddle.

_La première fois qu'elle a répondu à ses provocations... Il n'a vraiment pas aimé._

o.O.o

"Tu veux que je... Que je... Que QUOI ?!"

Vautrée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, Minerva ne lâche pas des yeux son vis-à-vis jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"Je refuse."

Soupir. Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il n'a tout simplement pas le choix ? La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et se redresse, sérieuse.

"Marx... On est bien d'accord, dis-moi ?"

Marx se trémousse, mal à l'aise devant son air sévère. Marxarian McGain -nommé par des parents inconscients, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et meilleur ami de Minerva à ses heures perdues- _se trémousse_. Et finit par glapir devant le regard insistant :

"Okay, il abuse ! Mais Mine... Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie. Si on m'attrape...

- Tu seras collé tout au plus.

- Pas du tout ! Viré oui !" Il semble presque terrorisé par cette idée. "C'est trop dangereux ! Je veux pouvoir passer mes BUSES, tu sais !

- Et moi, _j'aimerais_ passer mes ASPICS." Le coupe la rouge et or. Marx ferme la bouche, réalisant peu à peu sa boulette. Mais déjà Minerva s'est engouffrée dans la brèche. "Et je ne peux même plus réviser. Je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire." continue-t-elle, les yeux étincelants.

"Je..." tente son ami.

"N'est-ce pas toi Marx, qui hurlait contre lui, hier ? Après tout, il m'a privé de Quidditch. Et, même si on ne peut pas dire que l'empathie t'étouffe, il t'a aussi enlevé un coéquipier à quelques jours du premier match de la saison. Contre les Serpentard par-dessus le marché !

- Mais...

- Oh ! Bien sûr, il y a Poyssan. Non seulement c'est un abruti sans cervelle mais en plus, il ne possède pas une once de mon talent et ça tu le sais parfaitement ! Sinon, tu arrêterais de te plaindre !"

Le cinquième année se ratatine sur sa chaise devant une Minerva vraiment furieuse, maintenant.

"Reconnais-le McGain, tu as besoin de moi si tu veux seulement envisager la victoire ! Sans moi, tu as déjà perdu. N'oublie pas contre qui tu joues !

- MAIS MERLIN MINE, TU PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER CA !"

Il a hurlé. Minerva ouvre des grands yeux et ferme doucement la bouche. Avant de reprendre d'une voix glacée :

"Ah, c'est ça ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais un Gryffondor." Marx tente de reprendre la parole mais elle ne lui en laisse tout simplement pas le temps. "Tu n'es en fait qu'un lâche. On est censé être courageux, mais l'as-tu jamais été ?!" elle siffle ces mots comme du venin. Elle frappe.

"Mine.

- Mais dis-moi mon cher, n'es-tu pas attrapeur ? Chaque jour, tu me bassines avec tes capacités hors du commun ! Me mentirais-tu ? N'es-tu pas rapide et leste ?

- Sur un balai, Mine ! Seulement sur un balai.

- Quelle différence ?" casse-t-elle. "Tu es petit et discret. Ne mens pas ! Marx, tu vas voir ta copine tous les soirs !

- Mélanie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tu reviens toujours après le couvre-feu, si ce n'est aux aurores ! Et comme elle est à Serdaigle, tu traverses la moitié du château sans te faire prendre ! Tu es donc capable de faire ce que je te demande et ce, en toute discrétion. Ne pas le faire reviendrait à confirmer ta lâcheté."

Marx ferme les yeux, blême. Elle a gagné...

"J'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle." Marmonne-t-il, ratant de peu le sourire lumineux de Minerva.

.

* * *

.

"Il arrive ?"

Les deux ombres se mouvent dans le couloir, noirs sur noir. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sortent tous les soirs après le couvre-feu et arpentent les couloirs à la recherche du professeur assigné à la surveillance. Deux semaines qu'ils prennent des risques stupides pour trouver Jedusor et deux semaines qu'ils sont déçus chaque soir.

Mais ce soir... Ce soir, c'est la bonne. Ce soir, Tom est obligé de faire sa ronde. Ce soir tout va commencer. Ce soir, le professeur est enfin sorti de ses appartements.

"Vas y !" chuchote furieusement l'une des silhouettes. L'autre ne répond même pas, elle est déjà partie. Minerva se laisse glisser au sol et compte jusqu'à dix.

Dix. Neuf. Huit...

Une première explosion ébranle tout le château. La déflagration n'est pas importante mais le bruit est assourdissant.

Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois.

Celle-ci est un peu moins puissante. Il faut dire qu'elle est plus loin. Bien. Minerva a exactement cinq explosions de plus pour agir. Elle se relève et sort sa baguette, jette un coup d'œil au couloir. Parfait, il est désert.

Le halomora est murmuré si bas qu'on ne l'entend même pas. Pourtant, il est efficace. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement inadéquat. Minerva se fige, attendant la troisième explosion. Qui ne tarde pas, beaucoup plus faible. Parfait, Tom doit être à l'autre bout du château à poursuivre Marx. Elle entre donc dans le bureau, la boule au ventre.

Où l'a-t-il posé ? Bien sûr, pas dans l'armoire ou sur le bureau, ce serait tellement simple. Pas derrière la porte, non plus. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, elle n'a pas le temps de chercher ! Elle est pressée ! La gryffondor souffle un bon coup et observe le bureau. Les cachettes possibles sont minces. En fait, il n'y en a presque aucune. Si elle ne voit pas le balai ici...

Ca veut dire qu'il l'a posé dans ses quartiers. Merlin ! Elle se dirige vers la porte au fond de la pièce, de plus en plus nerveuse. La porte est ouverte : Elle se faufile donc dans son appartement, les muscles tellement tendus que ça lui fait mal.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la pièce, note le décor impersonnel et glacial. Aussi glacial que le carrelage. Sans un bruit, elle se dirige vers le salon et toise la pièce. Rien. Nada. Pas de balai certes, mais aussi aucun bibelot, aucune photo. C'est étrange, on ne sait pas qui habite ici. Minerva fronce les sourcils et retrousse les manches. Il va falloir qu'elle fouille tout...

...

Une énième explosion secoue le château. Tom s'arrête net et grommelle en faisant demi tour. Il commence vraiment à s'énerver. Si jamais il met la main sur le petit plaisantin, il lui fera regretter le jour de sa naissance. Courant -au diable l'élégance !- aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent, l'homme serre les dents de fureur. Comme les autres fois, il a juste le temps d'entendre un rire avant d'être plongé dans le noir complet. Comme les autres fois, le lumos ne fonctionne pas. Comme les autres fois, son sang bat à ses tempes. Et comme les autres fois, il s'empêche de lancer un sortilège à l'aveuglette.

Soudain, il voit une personne se découper un peu plus loin ! La réplique ne tarde pas.

"STUPEFIX !"

Le sortilège frappe la pierre derrière sa cible. Elle a bougé si rapidement qu'il en a presque la nausée. Et elle a disparu. Tom s'arrête quelques minutes, s'attendant à la prochaine détonation. Mais le sol ne tremble plus. C'est fini. Et il s'est échappé.

Le bruit a enfin ameuté quelques professeurs inquiets. Tom se mord la langue, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qui que ce soit, c'est un élève. Et donc, s'il est là...

"ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR !"

...

Et merde. Marx entend l'exclamation de Tom et s'agrippe au bord du toit. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on aille vérifier le nombre d'élèves dans les salles communes. Que fout Minerva ? Il frappe une nouvelle fois à la fenêtre. Derrière c'est le bureau de Jedusor. Pourquoi elle n'ouvre pas ?! Allez ! Il va toquer une nouvelle fois, impatient, quand la fenêtre s'ouvre à la volée. Minerva, échevelée et le balai à la main, lui accorde un sourire triomphant :

"Je l'ai !"

Parfait, parfait. On n'a pas le temps. La jeune fille monte sur le chambranle de la fenêtre et décolle facilement. Marx se laisse tout bonnement tomber de son perchoir, savourant les quelques minutes de chute libre avant que Mine ne le réceptionne. Et le balai fend les airs à toute vitesse. Instantanément, ils arrivent à la tour des gryffons. Marx saute du balai avant que Minerva ne se pose. D'un pas de funambule, les bras écartés, il marche sur les ardoises branlantes. Il n'a pas peur, il l'a fait tellement souvent... La mansarde est ouverte, elle l'est toujours les jours de sortie. Il s'élance et atterrit sur un lit.

"Marx ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Salut Eric."

Ledit Eric lui fait un sourire rayonnant et Luc lève les yeux de son livre.

"Ils viennent dans combien de temps ?

- Moins de cinq minutes."

Le gryffondor abandonne son livre à regret.

"On a entendu, tu sais ? Tu pouvais pas faire plus discret ?

- Dis ça à Minerva. Cette fille est folle.

- Tu t'es amusé au moins ?"

Le rictus que lui lance son ami fait presque peur.

"Follement. Où sont les autres ?

- En bas. Une partie d'échec pas encore finie, je crois."

Pas intéressant. Marx s'enfonce dans les oreillers, attendant patiemment que les professeurs se mettent à hurler...

.

* * *

.

Tom, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse et un verre de whiskey à la main, s'interroge. Il ne comprend pas. Hier soir, on l'a fait courir dans tout le château. Mais pourquoi ? C'est presque comme une diver...

Diversion. C'est logique. Limpide, même. Si on a agité une carotte devant son nez, c'est pour l'empêcher de voir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Réfléchis Tom, réfléchis. Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais dû voir ? On est déjà en pleine après-midi. Il ne s'est rien passé, ce matin. Rien, vraiment. Le seul évènement notable aujourd'hui est le match de Quidditch que disputent Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Le match de Quidditch. Le Quidditch ! Ah, elle n'a pas fait ça tout de même ! Jedusor se redresse et plisse les yeux. Pas la peine de vérifier, il n'est pas dans sa penderie. La sale petite...

Sifflant de colère, l'homme quitte ses quartiers. Oh, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il arpente les couloirs déserts, blanc de rage. Elle a osé ? Elle va avoir mal !

...

Le spectacle qu'il regarde, il s'y attendait. Néanmoins, quand il l'aperçoit virevoltant dans les airs, une fureur qu'il a rarement eue se met à courir dans ses veines. Elle a le Souaffle en main, elle file vers le gardien adverse. Et elle marque ! Le public hurle de joie. Tom s'adosse contre un poteau, la massacrant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?

Il secoue la tête et se concentre sur la rouge et or. Elle vole comme elle respire, elle slalome entre les joueurs, elle glisse dans les airs. Il la regarde et d'un coup, elle tourne la tête. Elle le voit de l'autre côté du terrain et elle le cloue au sol d'un regard intense. Beaucoup trop intense.

Il la brûle. Ses yeux la brûlent, la consument. Il est en colère, ça se voit : Il semble presque prêt à lui jeter un sort. Elle évite un Cognard et lui sourit. Sa réponse est violente : Il se redresse, les narines frémissantes. Sa baguette est presque sortie et il ferme les yeux un instant avant de la repousser au fond de sa poche. Tremblant et lui lance un coup d'œil tout simplement terrifiant.

La Gryffondor soutient son regard avec autant d'insolence qu'elle le peut. Mais la balle est de nouveau à elle, elle doit se détourner. Jedusor la regarde descendre en piqué à toute vitesse, talonnée par deux Serpentard. Il l'a voit s'approcher très près du sol. Beaucoup trop près. Vraiment.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour redresser ? Elle va finir par se tuer ! Tom serre les mâchoires, furieux. C'est à lui de la supprimer, à personne d'autre ! Et pas un stupide accident, surtout !

Il va intervenir. Il va lancer une incantation, lui sauver la vie. Après tout, c'est son joujou, il se réserve le droit de faire couler le sang.

Mais Minerva redresse. Si proche du sol que l'herbe est soufflée par le vent de la course, elle vrille tout son être et son balai repart dans les cieux à toute vitesse. L'un des Serpentards l'a vu venir. Il la colle, l'air profondément fier de lui. L'autre est trop bête pour avoir compris. Il va si vite que son balai se plante dans le sol et le désarçonne brutalement. Le craquement écœurant du poignet se brisant est couvert par la clameur des rouges et ors. Et l'attrapeur -comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Marx ?- remonte la main tendue.

.

* * *

.

"Votre balai !"

La voix est polaire, grondante. Elle promet un déchaînement prochain, elle tremble d'une tempête à peine maîtrisée. Et Minerva réalise peu à peu à qui elle est en train de parler. Pas à Marx ou à Luc, non. Elle parle à un professeur. Elle s'est amusée à le pousser à bout. Et maintenant, elle en allait payer les conséquences...

Elle se heurte à son regard flamboyant et haineux. A ses mâchoires serrées et à la veine qui bat à sa tempe. Elle peut presque sentir la pulsation sourde de sa magie autour d'eux.

Elle l'a mis en colère... Très en colère. Elle a été insolente. Méprisable. Elle l'a presque insulté, elle a oublié qui il est. Elle a oublié sa place. Elle doit se calmer. Elle doit s'excuser, détourner le regard et attendre la punition. Oui elle doit. Il faut faire machine arrière tout de suite, avant de s'engager dans une pente trop dangereuse. Avant de commencer une course folle, effrénée qu'elle n'est pas sûre de maîtriser.

Seulement, Tom lui arrache son balai des mains. Il crache une injure à peine déguisée. Il jette l'objet dans la cheminée, brutalement. Minerva l'observe se noircir, se racornir et c'est son cœur qui brûle.

Prit d'une impulsion, Tom tend la main et saisit la jeune fille par la nuque dans un geste doux. Détestable. Il presse son front contre le sien, presque amoureusement. Avant de murmurer, profondément méprisant :

"Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne passeriez pas davantage de temps ici. Cependant croyez bien que vous ne remonterez jamais plus sur un balai. Jamais."

Minerva se dégage d'un geste sec, troublée. Troublée par le geste de son professeur, troublée par le sursaut dans son ventre. Elle le cache sous le dégoût et la rage et fixe son professeur, le regard noir.

Lui savoure la féroce satisfaction de la voir _enfin _le haïr.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle proteste, l'insulte même peut être. Il le veut. Il veut la voir perdre ses moyens, tomber dans un piège. Mais non. Elle repart, dans le silence honnis.

**Salut à tous ^^**

**J'ai mis un peu de temps ce week end pour boucler la fin, Rom' ne m'avait pas encore renvoyé le final et puis j'étais crevée xD **

**Ah, ça... Rom', je t'explique tout, je te passe un MP dès que je poste ce chapitre ^^ **

**Que dire de lui... Eh bien, voici la réponse de la Mine. Elle est furieuse, c'est pas rien de le dire. Ils se livrent la guerre, ces deux là ^^ J'aime cette fiction, j'aime écrire le noir, j'aime. **

**Comme d'habitude, vouons un culte à Romy ^^ Merci, encore une fois, merci toujours, merci pour cette fiction mais aussi pour tout le reste ^^**

**Melfique, y a un petit truc pour toi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'as vu ^^**

**MaYa : **C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. Pour cette fois xD C'est marrant, tout le monde veut faire la peau à Tomy xD Attendez un peu, vous verrez la suite xD

**Guest : **Hey ! Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette fiction.

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire. Merci des reviews.**

**Bouya'.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rêves d'idiots

Leçon 4 : Vos fantasmes, milady !

_La première fois qu'il a rêvé d'elle, il aurait tout aussi bien pu cauchemarder._

O.o.O

Minerva soupire et compte jusqu'à dix. Bon. C'est son meilleur ami, elle doit l'écouter, ne pas le frapper et tant pis pour le devoir de potions. Allez, on inspire, on expire, on ne lui plante aucune plume entre les deux yeux et on sourit !

"Il est vraiment forcé, ton sourire."

Le rictus se fige un peu plus et finit par disparaitre devant le regard torve de Marx. Bien. Bon, bon, bon... Minerva souffle un bon coup et essaye vraiment de ne pas être agacée. _Essaye_.

"Et si tu m'expliquais ?"

C'est quand elle l'a vu prendre une grande inspiration d'un air déterminé qu'elle s'est résignée à rester sur son banc pour les cinq prochaines heures.

...

"Et tu te rends compte ?! Malefoy !

-heu...

- Un serpentard ! Ah, elle me déçoit !

- Mais...

- UN SERPENTARD !

- Il est en première année..."

Marx ferme la bouche et lui lance un regard qui signifie très clairement qu'il en a strictement rien a foutre. Il finit par lâcher :

"Ce sont tous des pervers."

M'oui. On n'est pas rendu.

"Et puis elle s'est bien penchee devant lui ! Les seins en avant !"

non. Décidément, on n'est pas rendu.

"et elle a OSÉ sourire devant lui ! Un serpentard !"

...

le mur a l'air sympa. Et puis peut-être que si elle tape suffisamment fort, il va oublier ? Enfin, la bosse sera là. Mais il va peut être ignorer le fait que c'est elle qui l'a assommé.

"Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas roulé une pelle directement ?!"

Minerva lève les yeux vers l'horloge, suppliant l'aiguille d'aller plus vite. Coup de bol, elle indique moins dix.

"Marx, je dois y aller. J'ai détention.

- Bien sûr, pour changer !" Il répond fielleux.

"Quoi ?

- Je, je et encore je ! On parlait de moi là. Tu peux arrêter de tout ramener a toi ?

- Mais je...

- Tu vois ! Va supplier Jedusor de te baiser et laisse moi en paix !"

La gryffondor cligne des yeux, sonnée. Elle se lève, brandit sa baguette et jette un aguamenti bien senti. Marx hurle en sautant sur ses pieds mais elle est déjà partie. Sans se retourner.

Va le supplier de te baiser... Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Elle ne veut pas baiser avec Jedusor ! Il faudrait être sacrément tordu pour avoir une idée pareille. Le rêve de la veille n'était rien, vraiment. C'est son professeur ! Est-il totalement idiot ? Non, le rêve ne voulait rien dire. Et elle n'était pas transpirante en se réveillant, quelle idée !

...

Tom a rêvé. Cauchemardé. Il ne sait plus. Il a ouvert les yeux, prêt à hurler et monstrueusement excité. Il est resté pendant une heure à se tourner et à se retourner, à chasser les souvenirs avant de les rattraper dans un gémissement. Un _gémissement _! Même dans ses rêves, Minerva le rend fou.

.

* * *

.

_Nous étions nus, tendus. Il y avait du brouillard, je crois. Peut-être que les murs étaient floutés mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Pas vraiment. La pièce ? La pièce n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Je ne me rappelle pas pourtant je sentais sur mes épaules, sur ma nuque, le poids des murs. Peut-être était-elle vide au départ, blanche, impersonnelle. A moins qu'elle ne soit bariolée, remplie de bricoles et de babioles. Les murs pouvaient être jaunes, pour ce que ça changeait..._

_Il est en face de moi, dominateur et sûr de lui. Je suppose que son corps est beau. Il doit être fin et pâle. Une cicatrice courre sur son flanc. Mais encore une fois, rien n'est sûr. Son torse ? C'est triste mais je ne me rappelle pas. Je me remémore surtout de sa force, de sa haine. De la façon dont il s'est collé à moi, comment il m'a plaquée contre le mur -Il y avait un mur là ?- si brutalement que mes côtes gémissent, que ma respiration est coupée. Je suffoque. J'ai mal. Mais aucune supplique ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais je refuse de t'implorer ! _

**Elle résiste. Elle me regarde, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, le corps crispé et je veux maculer de sang l'étendue veloutée de sa peau. Je veux qu'elle frémisse et qu'elle se brise devant moi. Je veux sa mort. Elle le sait, je suppose. Pourtant, elle me provoque, elle m'attire à elle, se presse contre moi et elle attend. Je la mords. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais il faut qu'elle souffre. Mes dents accrochent sa peau, la transpercent. Le sang perle et moi, je le bois. Comme un damné, je m'épanche à la plaie et elle frissonne. Ma langue passe sur sa peau, la goûte. Et la pointe s'enfonce dans la blessure, la fouille, à la recherche d'un peu plus. Je veux un grognement de douleur, je l'obtiendrais !**

_Non. Tu n'auras rien, Tom. Pas cette fois. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma gorge et il laisse ses lèvres remonter près de mon oreille. Bien entendu, il mord encore. Là où c'est tendre, là où c'est doux, il mord. Et soudain, il m'embrasse. Il m'avale. Violemment, durement. Goulûment. Même dans l'amour, il est avide... _

**Elle doit réagir maintenant. J'ai été agressif, douloureux. Elle doit se débattre, forcément. J'emplis sa bouche de ma langue, je l'étouffe presque dans un baiser devenu bataille, je l'entame de mes crocs, je la déchire. Elle doit se débattre !**

_C'est sa langue que je sens, c'est ses dents qui s'agrippent, c'est mes cheveux qu'il tire. Il force ma nuque à se plier, à se tordre et ses mains sont si grandes qu'elles me tueront sans problème. Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Alors, je me laisse aller contre lui... Et je répond avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable._

**Ses lèvres, ses baisers fondent sur ma langue****. Elle me répond avec une douceur surprenante, confondante. Non. Non, il ne faut pas ! Je la repousse de toute la hargne dont je suis capable. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, le poison brûle dans mes veines. Elle me lance un sourire et je fond sur elle.**

Folie contre raison, violence contre tendresse et douleur contre plaisir.

_Nos corps s'emmêlent et s'embrasent, on se bouscule et on recule, on embrasse et on danse. Oui vraiment, on danse. C'est totalement fou. Mais sa main est au creux de mes reins, serrée. L'autre est plaquée sur ma fesse et il m'entraîne dans une ronde étourdissante. Etourdissante de vitesse, de sensations et de fureur. Ma peau est contre la sienne, on partage la chaleur d'un corps et on tombe._

**On tombe. J'espère qu'elle souffre autant que moi. Je la surplombe, son corps est nu et vulnérable, je devrais en profiter. Pourtant c'est elle qui colle nos sexes et c'est moi qui frémit. Non pas de la sensation -je la connais déjà trop bien- mais du geste. Là où je détruis et brûle, elle panse et apaise.**

**Elle est vierge. Je sais. C'est en partie pour cela que je refuse de prendre mon temps : Il faut la briser. Elle... Elle doit avoir _mal._ Alors, si je ne l'embrasse pas, ce n'est pas par peur -pour qui me prenez vous ?-, si je ne profite pas, c'est qu'il faut tout souiller. Les mains remontent sur les hanches et serrent à marquer. **

_Il est là, noir et sombre. J'ai froid. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai froid ! _

**Je ne serais pas tendre. Je la déchirerais de toute la force de mon être.**

_Et lorsqu'il s'enfonce en moi, c'est violemment. Je dois saigner, surtout ! Oh, il y arrive. Le rouge coule et ça fait mal. Un mal de chien. C'est vrai, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Je l'accepte et je le rend, coups sur coups. Là où il tord et casse..._

**Elle cajole et réconforte. Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et...**

_Il se fige. Il répond au baiser, âpre. Il m'emplit. Il faut tout salir. D'accord, alors. Mais laisse moi juste te retenir entre mes cuisses, entre mes lèvres, capturer ta langue et presser mes seins contre toi. S'il te plaît._

**Putain !**

**_Ses bras lâchent, il tombe sur elle et elle frémit. Elle le caresse, le flatte, l'encourage. Alors il bouge en elle, enfin. Il va et vient au creux de ses reins et il se perd._**

.

* * *

.

Minerva chasse le souvenir, contrariée. Mine de rien, Marx a tapé là où ça fait mal. La jeune gryffondor fronce les sourcils et rentre dans le bureau de son professeur, sans même frapper.

Tom ouvre les yeux en l'entendant. Il soupire et lui indique la table la plus éloignée. Délicieuse Minerva, si surprenante. Même dans ses songes, c'est dire !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors d'abord... J'avais dis à Mel' que je posterais lundi. SURPRISE ! :D J'espère que tu aimes. Et tu vas devoir TOUT commenter, t'es au courant ? :D**

**Romy n'a pas eut beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre je crois xD En tout cas, je peux pas attendre, je DEVAIS poster. Mais Romy, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?**

**Alors... J'aimerais vraiment avoir des réactions sur ça par contre ^^ Envoyez des reviews, je suis assez nerveuse. C'est mon premier lemon, c'est assez délicat ^^**

**Bien sinon... Romy, t'es la meilleure. Lapoppo, tu vas aimer xD Mel'... REACTION ! xD**

**Merci de lire. Merci d'avoir lu. Merci des reviews ^^**

**Bouya'**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chat ou Lion ?

Leçon 5 : Le chaton sort les griffes

_La première fois qu'elle a répliqué, elle lui a prouvé que rien n'est facile ici._

o.O.o

_Elle était nue. Encore. Il était en face d'elle. Toujours. Nu aussi, elle peut voir le velouté de sa peau, peut presque la sentir sous ses mains. Elle observe un instant les épaules, les muscles nerveux et les flancs qui marquent la taille avant les hanches. Ils ne se touchent pas, pas encore. Elle le regarde, les bras croisés sur sa frêle poitrine et il voit la croupe étroite et les côtes saillantes, la silhouette longiligne. Elle est maigre. Vraiment. Pourtant il la désire, lui qui a toujours aimé les courbes. Pour elle, c'est une évidence : il fera une exception. _

_Il tourne autour d'elle, apprécie le corps qu'on lui offre. Il la regarde comme un médecin le ferait, froidement et professionnellement. Elle serre les dents et ferme les paupières, attendant la fin de l'examen. Elle sent ses yeux qui mesurent ses proportions et peut-être qu'une main effleure le bas de ses reins, flatte ses flancs mais elle refuse d'y faire attention. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sursaute, qu'elle ouvre les yeux sous la surprise et que son regard s'égare sur lui, sur son visage. Qu'elle le reconnaisse. _

_En un instant, un corps chaud se presse contre le sien et elle sens son cœur s'emballer. Malgré elle, ses mains partent à la découverte aveugle du corps qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle touche les muscles, caresse l'épiderme sent le ventre plat et la fine ligne de poil qui la guide vers... Elle enlève sa main comme si elle s'est brûlée. Un rire moqueur la cueille en plein dans le ventre et c'est à son tour de la trouver. _

_Ses mains sont sur ses fesses, sur sa taille, dans son dos. Il la caresse ou il la griffe, elle se tend. Ses lèvres dans son cou, qui taquinent son oreille et sur sa bouche. Et sa langue, humide et chaude. Cette langue qui serpente en elle et qui force son estomac à faire des cabrioles. Elle est prise au piège, il l'infeste de ses doux baisers et ses perfides effleurements. Elle en tremblerait et il le sait. Elle devine son sourire malsain. _

_"Regardez-moi."_

_Il a arrêté de l'embrasser. Un frisson de déception secoue son échine alors qu'il s'éloigne et la livre à la froideur de la nuit. Non..._

_"Regardez-moi."_

_Sa voix. Elle la choque. Erotique, oh ça oui ! Mais pas séductrice. Posée, contrôlée. Une voix de professeur. Une voix de maître. Et elle, elle ne peut pas résister, elle a tellement mal de ne pas le sentir... Alors elle ouvre les yeux et elle capitule. Et son regard la harponne, l'hypnotise. Son regard rubis, son attention teintée du sang de ses victimes. Ses yeux rouges, rouges, rouges, qui la fixent et la mangent. _

_"Tom..."_

_Elle souffle. Il va la dévorer. En un instant, sa bouche est de nouveau pressée contre une autre, des bras la plaquent contre un torse, un cœur bat profondément et ce n'est pas le sien. Ses oreilles sont emplies d'une sourde pulsation et c'est grisant. Ses mains à elles se recourbent et se plantent dans la chair. Elle mord la lèvre, elle embrasse plus brutalement et il ricane._

_Elle en veut plus. Elle en veut plus ! Elle en veut plus ! ! ELLE EN VEUT PLUS ! ! PLUS, PLUS, PLUS ! ! ! _

"AH !"

Minerva se redresse enfin, le cœur battant.

.

* * *

.

Jedusor ouvre les yeux, satisfait. Repu même. Le verre de whiskey est tombé au sol et s'est brisé, ses muscles sont ankylosés, le feu est mort dans la pièce glaciale mais il s'en fiche. Un sourire détestable tord sa bouche alors qu'il se lève et chasse les dernières traces cotonneuses que le sortilège a laissé en se désagrégeant.

L'homme tire sur ses membres douloureux et essuit son front moite. Bien. Pour une fois, il a eut le dessus. Encore un peu et elle tombera, c'est certain. Déjà, il l'a forcée a le regarder, a dire son prénom ! Pas que le geste en lui même lui fasse particulièrement plaisir -il a toujours détesté ce patronyme-, mais au moins, elle ne peut plus nier que celui qui la fait hurler un peu plus chaque nuit n'est autre que lui. Amusant, n'est-il pas ?

Jedusor lève une main et tâte délicatement la lèvre fendue. Il grimace en sentant la plaie encore vivace. Elle ne l'a pas raté...

...

La vapeur brûlante floûte peu a peu le reflet du professeur et il s'empêche de s'en sentir soulagé. Il observe encore un peu la pâleur cadavérique de son épiderme mais ne s'attarde pas sur les cernes violettes ou les veines gonflées et infectées. Il plante son regard dans celui de son double et y traque la petite étincelle rougeoyante. N'est elle pas plus vivace, aujourd'hui ? Oui, c'est certain.

Tom fronce les sourcils en réalisant : la magie noire dégénère peu a peu son corps. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement fier de son physique mais il n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être enlaidi. Surtout par des stigmates aussi voyants ! Non seulement la transformation va considérablement compliquer sa relation avec Minerva mais Dumbledore n'est pas un imbécile : il reconnaîtra ses symptômes directement. Et là... Ce serait carrément problématique.

Bien sur, lever le sortilège sur Minerva stopperait la transformation voir la ferait régresser. Mais ce n'est pas réellement son intérêt pas vrai ? La pauvre Minerva doit d'abord se briser face à lui, quitte à ce que le sortilège lui suce toute sa magie. Après tout, ce n'est pas le premier sort de ce type qu'il lance. Il est tout à fait capable de l'endurer un moment encore. Et ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Après une semaine de ce traitement, elle doit être à l'état de larve. Qu'importe sa propre fatigue dans ce cas ! Il suffit juste qu'elle s'enferre dans une position dominée.

En attendant ce moment, un simple sortilège d'apparence devrait faire l'affaire. Il sera assez puissant pour tout dissimuler si on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Ce sera à lui de dissiper tous les soupçons qui pourront planer sur lui. Inspirer confiance, quoi. Un jeu d'enfant, n'est-il pas ?

Tom finit enfin par détourner les yeux et s'avance vers la baignoire bouillonnante. Elle n'est pas aussi grande que celle des préfets mais paraît presque indécente comparée à la salle de bain minable où elle repose. Faut dire que les cachots n'ont jamais été connus pour leur confort mais cela ne le gêne pas. Bien sûr, il est attaché au luxe comme tout orphelin mais l'esthétisme d'une pièce lui est bien indifférente du moment qu'il n'en pâtisse pas. Quelle importance si quelques carreaux au sol sont fêlés ? Ou si le plafond est tâché de moisissures ?

L'homme se livre aux baisers brûlants de l'eau et frissonne lorsqu'elle réchauffe enfin sa peau livide. Il lui reste une dizaine d'heures avant d'être en compagnie de sa proie, rien ne sert de se presser.

.

* * *

.

"Minerva ? Minnie !"

Lola chuchote une nouvelle fois le surnom, les sourcils froncés. Son amie n'a même pas réagi. La tête entre les bras, elle... dort ? Réveille toi Minnie, réveille toi. T'es en cours tu te souviens ? Merlin, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Minerva, le professeur t'a repérée.

"Minerva ?"

Le professeur d'arithmécie se penche vers son élève, répétant le prénom. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être trop sévère, il est plus inquiet que contrarié. Ce n'est pas non plus le genre de son élève de dormir en classe, rien que ses notes affirment le contraire. Il finit par la secouer doucement.

"Minerva, pouvez vous vous expliquer ?!"

La gryffondor relève la tête, les paupières lourdes. Non, elle ne peut pas s'expliquer. Elle ne peut pas expliquer que tous les soirs, des rêves érotiques concernant un de ses professeurs la harcèlent et la laissent pantelante et incapable de se rendormir. Non, décidément, elle ne peut rien dire.

"Non, professeur."

L'autre ouvre de grands yeux, étonné.

"Vous dormez mal ?"

Dormir mal ? C'est bien au dessous de la vérité. Vraiment.

"Oui. Je suis désolée."

L'homme se redresse, réfléchissant.

"Allez à l'infirmerie chercher une potion énergisante. Vous reviendrez ensuite.

- Mais...

- Si jamais cela se répète, vous serez collée. C'est clair ?"

...

_Il_ est là. En face d'elle. Marchant vers elle d'un pas conquérant et elle ne veut pas, vraiment pas. _Il_ s'affiche devant elle, le regard sombre et un rictus aux lèvres. Des lèvres rouges, fendues et ça lui rappelle le sort qu'elle en avait fait. Qu'elle les avait étouffées de baisers, mordues et déchirées. Qu'elle les avait _aimées._ En rêve, bien sûr. En rêve. Comment pourrait-il s'en douter ? Il ne le peut pas. Il ne le peut pas. Il ne le peut pas.

"Miss ?"

Il est planté en face d'elle, son insupportable sourire collé à la bouche. Elle le regarde et elle le hait. Si, si. Elle le hait.

"Monsieur."

Elle jette le mot, comme elle le cracherait au sol. Il le sait, il le savoure. Et il sourit, ce salaud. Il sourit puisqu'elle ne fait même plus l'effort de maquiller sa haine.

"Un problème ?"

Il la provoque. Il la provoque ! Il n'oserait pas. Il... Il... Pour ce qui va se passer ensuite, Minerva peut blâmer la fatigue. Elle peut dire que c'est de sa faute à lui. De ses rêves harcelants. De son coeur instable. De l'excitation dans la gorge. Qu'il est trop moqueur. Qu'elle est trop fatiguée. Qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'il est. C'est vrai. En partie. Mais ça n'explique pas qu'elle carre les épaules et qu'elle siffle, mauvaise :

"Oui. Il est en face de moi."

Les sourcils se dressent de surprise. Le chaton montre les griffes ? Le jeu s'engage !

"Minerva..." Il ronronne, sûr de sa victoire. "est-ce que, par hasard, les détentions ne vous satisferaient plus ?"

La gryffondor serre les dents, les poings, les muscles crispés. Bien sûr, elle pourrait revenir sur ses pas. Mais MERDE ! Elle en a marre ! Elle ne lui a rien demandé, à ce qu'elle sache ! Elle ne veut plus qu'il se mêle de sa vie ! Elle en a MARRE ! ! Alors, elle balance, rageuse :

"Allez vous faire foutre, professeur !"

La colère gronde dans ses veines, brûle son gosier et le goût âcre de la bile envahit sa bouche. Jedusor ouvre la sienne, éberlué.

"Je... Je vous demande pardon ?!"

Seul un silence buté lui répond.

"Je vous somme de vous expliquer !

- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise."

La voix est glacée, grondante. Elle se révèle. Enfin. Elle tombe. Définitivement. Alors il plante son regard dans le sien, la force à le soutenir. Il s'approche, prédateur et carnivore. Il la frôle, il l'épouse de son souffle et elle recule.

"Je vous somme... De vous expliquer."

Il répète. Allez Minerva. Résiste encore un peu, pour mieux te faire mal. Elle le fait. Elle l'observe sans un mot et ses yeux hurlent : "Crève !" Elle est proie et elle ne le sait pas. Pas encore. Elle est _sa_ proie. Et elle vient de s'enferrer.

Son visage est maintenant prisonnier de ses paumes. Il la tire vers lui, tord la nuque, la force à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et passe doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres trop sèches.

"Répétez... Répétez cela une deuxième fois. _Répétez ! !_"

Elle frissonne dans ses bras, tétanisée comme un lapin prit dans les phares. Elle est à lui. Elle est perdue. Sûr de lui, Tom l'approche un peu plus de sa bouche à lui, vorace et rougeoyante et la happe, certain de sa victoire.

...

Et c'est pourquoi la baffe le prit si cruellement au dépourvu. Il la lâche, sonné. Il la voit, brûlante de haine et c'est certain : Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais maintenant, avec ses mèches noires prises dans sa bouche, la rougeur de ses joues, ses pupilles étincelantes et le souffle court, la vérité le frappe comme un coup cuisant derrière la tête : Elle n'est pas comme les autres car il en est amoureux. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle devra souffrir.

.

* * *

.

Minerva court. Elle court dans les couloirs, à toute vitesse. Elle a planté là son professeur, ne s'est pas attardée plus que nécessaire sur sa joue rougie -Elle l'a frappé. Elle l'a frappé !- et a préféré s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tant pis pour le cours auquel elle est censée assister, tant pis pour l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'elle coure, coure, coure, sinon elle se mettra à hurler. Sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il l'a... Non, elle l'a rêvé. Un rêve éveillé, c'est impossible autrement. Elle refuse d'envisager une autre possibilité. Il est trop... C'est un véritable fils de... De... De pute ! Comment pourrait-il seulement nourrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Et pour elle par dessus le marché ? Ridicule ! Elle est salie. Elle est sale, pétrie de son toucher jusque dans l'âme. Il faut la laver, chasser le mal ! Et lorsqu'elle voit Luc là bas, seul et isolé, elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle se dirige vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Chasse le souvenir de ses lèvres, s'il te plaît...

**Fin du chap' !**

**Alors, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écris seule. Et oui, Romy n'a pas travaillé sur ce chapitre parce que je tenais à ce qu'elle le découvre en même temps que les autres. Ne m'en veux pas, ma belle : Je voulais te faire une petite surprise. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas déçu.**

**Et cela tient pour vous aussi ! J'espère que l'absence de la patte de Rom' ne s'est pas trop ressentie, malgré tout. Je voulais faire un chapitre vraiment seule. Je sais bien que certaines phrases sont plus maladroites et qu'il doit rester quelques fautes (mais ça j'attend que vous me dites lesquelles ^^) J'ai relu le chapitre au moins une dizaine de fois, je l'aime beaucoup. Alors j'attends vos reviews :) ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je ne tiens jamais les délais. J'en profite pour faire un bisou à Melfique, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps !**

**vh132 :** Contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que c'est toujours d'actualité :p

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire. Merci des Reviews.**

**Bouya'**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Amour ou haine ?

.

Leçon 6 : Jeux de pute et coups de vilains.

_La première fois qu'il l'a perdue, il a hurlé._

o.O.o

Elle l'a frappé. Elle l'a griffé au coeur, claqué à la joue et les deux coups sont inacceptables. Il est resté là, planté dans le couloir, presque assommé par la nouvelle. Presque hanté par l'image imprimée sur sa rétine, greffée dans son âme. C'est... C'est... Impossible. Quand aurait-il pu... Comment a-t-il pu tomber sous le charme de l'agneau ? Le prédateur entiché de sa proie ? C'est impensable. Idiot. Voir suicidaire ! C'est interdit. Il ne peut pas se le permettre.

Non mais quel imbécile ! Il a toujours le goût de ses lèvres sur sa langue et il se damnerait pour y regoûter. C'est juste... ridicule. Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, est... Amoureux. Il se frapperait. Et puis elle, pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas comme les autres ?! Quelle idée aussi de résister ! Il aurait fallut qu'elle le laisse la coucher dans son lit sans ruer comme un animal enragé.

Mais non forcément, il faut lui compliquer la vie ! Elle doit déjà être en train de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Dans peu de temps, le vieil incontinent va venir avec quelques questions désagréables. Quel crétin ! Il aurait fallut la laisser patauger dans ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre ! Qu'elle le harcèle, qu'elle se colle et se frotte à lui comme une chatte en chaleur. Au lieu de ça, il a fait le premier pas. Il l'a embrassée, trop sûr de sa victoire. Et il a tout gâché.

Tom bouge enfin et s'éloigne, réfléchissant à la suite des événements. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais pas, de toute façon. Il y a forcément moyen d'arranger les choses. Le sorcier réfléchit donc, refusant tout simplement d'abandonner.

.

* * *

.

Luc est plongé dans son livre de potions. Il est, comme tous les gryffondors, une vraie buse en cette matière, de toute façon. Il voit pas pourquoi il devrait réviser. En plus, là, tout de suite, c'est un peu compliqué vu qu'on est en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Vous l'excuserez. Le gamin louche un peu sur les mèches noires et les yeux émeraudes de Minerva. Il ne comprend pas tout, c'est clair. Il sait juste que Marx va lui faire la peau dès qu'il en entendra parler. Il avait dit quoi, déjà ?... Ah oui. "Minerva est ma meilleure amie. Tu l'approches, je te castre." Okay, ils avaient douze ans à l'époque. Il n'empêche, Luc est presque sûr que rien n'a changé dans la tête du gryffondor. Et même si profiter encore un peu du baiser ne serait pas de refus, faut qu'on lui explique.

C'est pourquoi donc, il se sépare de la jeune fille, assez soucieux.

"Heu... Minerva ?"

Elle le regarde, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Luc. Je... Je ne voulais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, enfin...

- T'embrasses souvent les personnes sans le vouloir ?

- Oui ?"

Elle a l'air stupide. Il l'a regarde, pas ému des masses.

"Vraiment ?

- Non mais enfin... Tu vois ?" Apparemment, il ne voyait pas. "Je... C'est que... Enfin... Tu... Je... Tu comprends ?"

Elle est stupide. Elle s'emmêle dans ses explications. Il attend patiemment qu'elle finisse de baragouiner. Merde.

"Luc, je...

- Tu veux quoi, exactement ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais encore ?

- Je suis perdue. Je... Je suis désolée.

- Tu veux pas m'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?"

La question résonne entre eux et Minerva hoquette. De quoi ?! Il est complètement fou. Il la regarde et elle voit bien qu'il est sérieux. Elle devrait refuser. Etre raisonnable. Mais elle n'en a pas envie. C'est idiot mais si ses lèvres pouvaient encore se poser sur les siennes, elle serait contente.

"Oui."

Elle l'a soufflée, sa réponse. Luc l'observe se pencher vers lui. Elle ne l'aime pas, c'est évident. Ca ne le dérange pas, bizarrement. Ca aurait dû, pourtant. Mais bon... Tant pis pour sa santé mentale. Ainsi, quand elle l'embrasse, c'est doux, c'est tendre, c'est Minerva et il aime bien.

...

Quand ils se séparent, elle soupire. Il la fixe de ses prunelles argentées, attendant la suite des événements.

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai embrassé.

- Je sais.

- Et on aurait pas du.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Sors avec moi.

- C'est hors de question."

Luc lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien.

"Et pourquoi ?"

Minerva rougit, confuse.

"Mais... Parce que... Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi !

- Et alors ? Toi non plus." Il réplique du tac au tac.

"Oui enfin... C'est pas la même chose !

- Ah oui ? Je te plais, tu me plais, pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?"

La jeune fille ferme la bouche, sans arguments. Mais...

"Et Marx ?" elle chuchote, se raccrochant à cette dernière idée. Luc réfléchit un instant et finit par lâcher :

"On est pas obligés de le lui dire."

Elle ouvre des grands yeux et encore plus quand elle le voit, mortellement sérieux.

"Alors ? C'est d'accord ?

- Mais... Mais... Non !

- Pourquoi ?" s'agace-t-il.

"On se connaît à peine !"

Luc se redresse, un rictus moqueur sur la bouche.

"C'est peut être pas plus mal." Avant qu'elle ne s'offusque, il reprend en se levant. "Bon. La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard est à moi.

- Quoi ?"

Il ne s'explique pas plus. il lui dépose un baiser léger sur le bord de ses lèvres et il part, les mains dans les poches. Insouciant.

.

* * *

.

Elle n'a pas réussi à refuser son invitation. Il est venu la chercher dans la bibliothèque, dans le vieux rayon où elle se dissimulait puérilement et s'est incliné en ricanant.

"Minerva... Tu te caches ?"

Elle a sursauté et a claqué le livre qui la dissimulait à son regard.

"Non.

- Menteuse."

Elle soupire. Il la fatiiiiigue...

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

La question le surprend presque.

"Eh ben... T'as déjà oublié ? Me dis pas que tu étais soûle quand...

- Mais non !" Elle le coupe, les joues brûlantes.

"Donc tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors ?

- Luc...

- Oui ?" Il lui dédie un sourire adorable et elle essaye de ne pas s'énerver.

"Pourquoi t'y tiens tellement à cette sortie ?

- Si je réponds que c'est parce que tu embrasses bien, tu me frappes ?

- Oui.

- Bon."

Elle attend la suite. Attend encore. Patiente devant le silence de l'autre imbé... Elève.

"Tu viens ? On a pas toute la nuit.

- LUC !"

Il l'éneeeeeerve.

"Oui ?

- Luc Marchese. Ne te fiche pas de moi. Pourquoi tu me harcèles ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu embrasses..." Le regard noir qu'elle lui balance le dissuade de finir sa phrase. "Bon... C'est parce que je veux te connaître. Voilà. T'es contente ?

- Non. Mais on va accepter ça. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- La cabane hurlante ?

- Accordé."

Il lui attrape le poignet d'autorité et la tire hors de son refuge, sourd à ses protestations. Son livre là ! Il faut qu'elle le range ! Elle devait en emprunter en plus ! Mais enfin ! Laisse la... Oh et puis merde. Quand il se retourne et la fait taire d'un baiser, elle finit par déclarer forfait. Pour cette fois.

.

* * *

.

Quand il l'a embrassée avant de remonter au dortoir, elle n'a pas protesté. Elle n'a pas protesté non plus en sentant sa langue dans sa bouche. Et quand il lui a reposé sa question, elle a dit oui. Il a sourit discrètement et ils se sont engouffrés dans la salle commune. Il a fallut retrouver l'éclat chaleureux de l'endroit, de croiser les yeux de Marx pour bien prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils ont été clairs : Aucun des deux n'aime l'autre. Point. Une deuxième règle a été énoncée : Ils gardent leur relation secrète. Déjà, pour éviter à Marx de hurler à la mort. Ensuite parce qu'elle n'a rien de sérieux. Pas la peine de la crier sur tous les toits. Elle est donc en couple avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Officieusement. C'est idiot. Et puis elle voit son regard pétillant et ça lui semble normal.

**Fin du chapitre ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolée du temps, je pensais avoir le temps de poster plus tôt... C'est bête, ce chapitre était fini depuis un p'tit bout de temps. Une petite pose dans la noirceur. Vous aimez ? **

**Merci à Romy, comme d'hab !**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire. Merci des Reviews.**

**Bouya'.**


End file.
